Curiosity Killed the Dog?
by Emilee1
Summary: What happens when Inuyasha is left alone the whole day at Kagome's house? One-shot humor fic.


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters included in this fanfiction.  
  
Author's Notes: What happens when Inuyasha is left alone the whole day at Kagome's house? One-shot humor fic.  
  
Curiosity Killed the...Dog?  
Author: Emilee1  
  
Kagome climbed out of the well. "I better hurry and get ready for school."  
  
She ran into her house and into her room. "Lets see. Where did I put my backpack."  
  
She stopped as if she was shot. She looked frantically throughout her room and it wasn't there.  
  
"I left my backpack in the feudal era!!! The shards are in it and I can't get back!!!"Kagome screamed.  
  
Her mother came up to her room and asked, "Is everything all right?"  
  
Kagome looked toward her door wide eyed and replied, "Yes mother, everything is fine."  
  
Oh no, what am I going to do? She thought for a minute and stood under her light.  
  
"I might be crazy but this just might work."  
  
About a minute passed of holding her head under the light until she said, "I have an idea."  
  
She ran outside towards the well and said, "I wonder if my comands to Inuyasha will work from here. If they do maybe he will get the picture that I need him."  
  
She jumped into the well and landed at the hard bottom not passing through. "I hope this works. Sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit!"  
  
~*~Feudal Era~*~  
  
Miroku, Sango, and Shippo look into the deep hole that Inuyasha is in.  
  
"Inuyasha?"Miroku asks.  
  
Inuyasha stands up in the hole and his nose reached the ground that Miroku, Sango, and Shippo are standing on.  
  
He climbs out and says, "Don't say a word."  
  
They nodded and looked into the hole once more.  
  
Inuyasha jumped into the well.  
  
"That is one deep hole."They all said in unison.  
  
~*~Kagome's Time~*~  
  
Kagome was still at the bottom of the well. She sighed and said, "I guess it didn't work."  
  
All of a sudden Inuyasha landed beside her. "What do you want!?"  
  
"Oh, it worked."  
  
"What worked? Did you make me plunder into the ground so many times that it made a hole taller than I was on purpose?!"  
  
Kagome started to twidle her thumbs, "Well, you see... uh?"  
  
"Why couldn't you just come and get me?"  
  
"I couldn't because my backpack is still in the feudal era. Do you think you could get it for me?"  
  
"Why should I?"Inuyasha grumbled turning his head.  
  
"Because if you don't I can say..."  
  
Inuyasha stopped her and said, "I'm going, I'm going."  
  
He returned a few minutes later and she was gone.  
  
"She is going to make me walk around all day just to give her the stupid backpack."  
  
He walked into her house and found her in her room. "Why did you leave?!"  
  
"Oh sorry, I had to get ready for school."She grabbed her backpack and started to walk out the door. "Just stay here until I get back unless you want to go back to the feudal era."  
  
She walked outside and to school.  
  
He walked around the house and no one else was there. He saw so many things that looked so strange that he became curious and stayed.  
  
He went into the kitchen and saw this white box the heighth he was. It had two doors and was making a strange rumbling noise.  
  
"Huh? What is this?" He opened the two doors and immediately shut them. "It*chatter* is*chatter* cold*chatter* in there. But something did smell good.  
  
He opened the refridgerator one more time and grabbed out a box. He ate some of it and said, "This stuff tastes a lot like that stuff Kagome gave me when we met Shippo. I think she called it...ramen? It tastes like it but it is harder and colder."  
  
He searched other places in the kitchen and found a shiny place with two holes and another shiny object held over the holes. He twisted some of the knobs and water came out. "How did they make a snake to stay so still that they can shoot water through it?"He tilted her head and went into the living room.  
  
He looked at the black thing that had a lot of buttons on it. He pressed one and this shiny box lit up. He jumped and landed on the floor.  
  
"Kagome has a demon that uses light to attack. I can't let that stay in her house." He jumped up and demolished the TV.  
  
Next he walked into the bathroom. He saw the toilet and pushed a knob down and it started to make gargling noises as it sucked down water.  
  
He attacked it as well almost destroying the entire room.  
  
He went into the laundry room and found a small bow filled with these little white crystal looking things. He sniffed them and said, "These smell good. It must be food, but I wonder if it also tastes good."  
  
He held the bow upside down and poured all of them into his mouth.  
  
His mouth started to bubble and he spit the bubbled onto the floor. "That was awful!"  
  
He strentched and yawned slightly. He walked into Kagome's room and layed down on her bed. "This feels good. Better that a tree or the ground ever has."  
  
He slowly drifted off to sleep.  
  
Later Kagome returned home and did not see the mess of the kitchen, living room, bathroom, or laundry room...yet.  
  
She walked into her room and saw Inuyasha asleep on her bed.  
  
She looked under the covers and thought he is so cute when he sleeps. I better not wake him.  
  
She walked downstairs and gasped.  
  
"INUYASHA!!!!!!!"  
  
~*~THE END~*~ 


End file.
